Words I Never Said
by Vampyre1412
Summary: Elrond Peredhel is a freshman transfer student at the local university and has been singled out by the President of Zeta Phi, Overlord Thranduil.
1. Chapter 1

Thranduil stood above the freshman, staring down at them, amused; freshmen were always so tiny and willing to do just about anything to be an active member of the fraternity. A smirk slowly formed on his face and then slowly began to become a Cheshire cat's grin. "Welcome to Zeta Phi my new little minions. I am Thranduil, your President…well…more like your Overlord. Which is how you will address me, or receive the consequences." He turned to look at his Vice President. "Legolas, read them the rules."

Legolas reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had seen better days. Unfolding it, he smirked down at the new meat. "Rule #1: Overlord Thranduil is _God_. He says jump, you jump; he says bend over and take it, well…you bend over and take it. Rule #2: You will come to all designated meetings at their designated time or you will not be considered for recruitment. Rule #3: If you're not pretty enough for the frat, you will be booted out and not reconsidered. We're not sorry. Rule #4: rule number one is the most important rule, never forget it….oh and party hard…if you don't party hard then you're in the wrong house."

Thranduil grinned, a devilish look in his eyes. "Wonderful, thank you Legolas…. Form a straight line down the hallway so I may look you over." The freshman scrambled in front of him, hurrying to make a straight line down the long hallway, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. They all wanted to please him and that made him happy. He slid down the carpeted steps to stand before the first one in line. "Leave." He saw the freshman's face fall but he cared not and just continued on down the line. "Stay. Leave…_leave_….stay….leave. Leave. Leave. Leave. Stay. Leave. Oh please God leave. And you may stay-"

It went on that way for five more minutes until he had weeded out fifty individuals, which left them with only twenty candidates. "Congratulations, if you're still standing here then you are pretty enough for our fraternity. However, that does not mean you will be allowed to become a member, let alone an active member. You still have many tests ahead of you. Let the Fraternity Games begin!"

Elrond Peredhel hurriedly walked down the snowy sidewalk, staring down at his schedule intensely; his stupid roommate had spilled his coffee all over _his _paper and now he was not sure if that said his class started in five minutes or it started an hour ago and he had missed the first half. The air was so cold; it was hard for him to breathe in, causing his chest to burn. He hated being a transfer student, coming into the middle of the semester like this but this school had been the one he had wanted to get into but the damn wait-list had kept him from it. Grasping his books to his chest he tried to jog into the building when someone else slammed into him and he fell onto his butt.

"Watch where you're going!"

He looked up at whoever had just so rudely ran into him and glared. He was tall and blonde and Elrond had to admit, extremely good-looking. But the scowl on his face made him ugly, not to mention he had this air of snootiness that also made him extremely ugly. Unfortunately, it was detracting from his physical beauty. "_You_ should watch where you're going, you ran into _me_." He stood, gathering his books up. "Now if you excuse me, you're making me late for my class."

The blonde jerk smiled and it made Elrond shiver and feel butterflies enter his stomach all at the same time. "_Awww_, am I going to make the little fresh-meat _late_ to his class. Remind me to start caring next time. Move you little twat."

Elrond scowled at him and went to step around but each way he stepped, the blonde stepped as well. After a few awkward steps, he realized he was doing it on purpose. "_What_ is your problem!"

"I don't have a problem, you're the one all wound up over a stupid class. What's your name anyway?"

"That's none of your business-"

"If you tell me, I'll let you inside."

Elrond glared, but he gave in. "Elrond. My name is Elrond."

"Elrond, eh? I'm Thranduil."

"I don't care." Elrond took his chance and practically leapt through the door and hurried down the hall, trying to read the room number desperately. 210? No…no….310? Yes. It was 310! He rushed over to the elevator and could not keep himself from rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, nervous that he had completely missed his class. He hated being late and this was _not_ the way to start out. He peered into the classroom and found it completely empty and his shoulders slumped.

Either he had the wrong room or the wrong time. He would have to go all the way back to his room to print out a new schedule. Which would take _more_ time. He angrily kicked the wall and immediately regretted it as pain seared through his toes. A string of curses flowed out of his mouth and he had no choice but to limp back to the elevator and back outside. And there, sitting on a bench smoking, was the big blonde jerk-or Thranduil. _Great_.

"Decide to not go to class, twat?"

"No! I missed it. I have to go back to my room to print a new schedule-…why am I even telling you this? This is not your business." He was trying to hurry past the bench because confrontation was _not_ what he wanted right now. Thranduil, however, did not seem to receive this memo because he was following him, jabbering away.

"How are you late to a class that's been going on for four weeks?"

"I'm a transfer student."

"A tranny, huh? Kinky."

Elrond bristled, gripping his books tightly. "Please leave me alone."

"Ah, you're so _tense_ and sensitive. You need to go to a good party and get a really good lay."

"You must be deaf as well as dumb."

"And your comebacks need work." Thranduil quickly slid in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Come to the house tonight, we're throwing a party. It will be fun and I don't usually extend my hand to invite anyone. So you better be there. Zeta Phi house, it's on Jackson St. Be there, loser."

Elrond was about to snap at him but Thranduil was walking away and he was left alone in the snow. Stupid blonde jerk and his stupid power play. He didn't party and he would definitely not be going to a stupid frat party on his first night on campus. Rolling his eyes, Elrond hurried as much as he could back through the snow and cold to his room, to once again, print a schedule that he should have had in the first place.

Thranduil scourged the campus, finally coming to stand in the café that connected to the library. And there, there he was. The little shit that had missed out on his party. He had _invited _him and he had not shown up. "HEY! TWERK!" He watched Elrond become startled and quickly turn around. "Yeah you, where were you last night?! Hrm?! I invited you to Zeta Phi's party and you stood me up, you fucking twerk."

Elrond blinked, wishing he could collapse in on himself. "I had homework-"

"Homework?! That's bullshit and of course that would be a _freshie's_ excuse. You better come by the house to make up for what you missed out on. Or I will find you and make your life a complete _hell_. Got it?"

"Uh-y-yeah….sure…"

"_Good_." Thranduil stormed back out of the library because God forbid anyone important actually saw him in there; he had a reputation to uphold. Freshman thought he could insult him like that; he would make him regret it. He was seething by the time he arrived back at the house and he was hell bent on making the stupid freshman completely regret his poor decision but then at the last minute, he realized that he could use this freshman for his own advantage; he was pretty, quite pretty, definitely pretty enough to join the fraternity. And the clothes he had on were extremely nice, meaning his family had money, which could also be useful.

Oh yes, he could recruit that little twat and make him into his protégé. Sure, Legolas would eventually take his place, but after him, who knew? There weren't that many more promising higher-ups. He would take Elrond in and he would put him under his wing and he would craft and mold a perfect little soldier-slut. Excitement filled him and he hurried up to his room to prepare his plan more. It was perfect and there could be no failing. Perfect plan was _truly _flawless.


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond stood in front of the big frat house, staring up at it. It was huge; it was bigger than his house at home that was for sure. Papa Maglor would definitely want to know where they bought their sculptures on the front porch that was for sure. He let his eyes wander over the perfect white windows, the beautiful red brick, and how _new_ everything seemed, even though the date on the building read 1823. _Well this is it, time to face the music. You pissed him off and now you have to pay your dues_. Taking a deep breath, Elrond made his way up the steps and slowly raised his finger to the doorbell. Steeling himself, he quickly pushed it and realized he had been holding it for a little too long because the door was thrown open and another pretty blonde boy was glaring down at him. "Sorry…nervous…um..I'm Elrond…I'm here to speak to Thranduil-"

"You must be his new piece of ass because I don't remember him saying anything about you."

Elrond stammered, unsure of how to correct that. "What-no-I-I was just-I mean-um-"

"You can come in."

Elrond bit his lip, shutting up quickly and stepping inside. The interior décor was beautiful and ornate and he began to wonder if they really did throw parties here. If they did, the cleaning service was excellent. "Um-"

"He's upstairs. Go up that staircase and take a right, his door is the one on the very end."

"….thanks…um…."

"Legolas, not that that concerns you any."

"Legolas. Thanks." He smiled and then began to make his way up the stairs. The bannister was perfectly smooth and the pictures on the wall showed previous pledge classes of Zeta Phi; all beautiful and perfect looking as if they had all been cut right out of a magazine. Long hair, blonde, dark haired, blue eyes, perfect noses, smirk-y smiles. They were all the same, like they had been made from the same mold. The doors were dark wood and rather ornate, for just fraternity bedroom doors. The one on the end was a double door, which meant it probably led to a rather large room; what one person needed a bedroom that large was beyond his imagination.

Taking a deep breath once more, he knocked a little timidly. He was almost hoping there would be no answer but he could hear movement behind the door. His heart was pounding in his chest, making his stomach twist into knots. He had no idea why he was so nervous; he could almost hear Elros laughing at him because of his timidity. The door was opened and he quickly took a step back, startled; Thranduil stood there and he was smiling and he did not like the look of that.

"Good, you're here."

"Well…you told me to be, so-" He cut off when Thranduil yanked him into the room and shut the door again. He almost squeaked but bit his tongue instead, not wanting to sound small and childish. It was bad enough he could almost feel his heart about to pound right out of his chest and there was a nausea filling his stomach.

"Yeah, I told you yesterday to be at the party but you didn't listen then. I figured I would have to go and kidnap you." Thranduil sat down in a chair and motioned for Elrond to do the same. "Look, I actually wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I realized that I had made a mistake in snapping at you when you could be such a wonderful addition to our fraternity members."

Elrond blinked, shocked all the way to his core. A fraternity member? Him? And at _this_ fraternity, with its perfect house and its perfectly beautiful members? "I-"

"You've already passed my beautiful test, so you're good there. All you have to do is come to the first meeting tonight and you will be set to be initiated in…if you can pass all of the tests that is….but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you."

"I don't really like…I mean…I'm not really a fraternity type of guy-I never party, I don't do anything interesting…. My brother is more of the…party type…"

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Nonsense! I want you to join our brotherhood, Elrond. And I always get what I want." He said it so matter-of-factly that Elrond had no doubt that he was speaking the truth. "The meeting is tonight at nine o'clock at the house."

"But really I'm not-"

Thranduil glared at him, crossing his arms. "I am extending _another _invitation at you. Don't make me regret it…peasant."

Elrond wanted to punch him in the face…but he had no upper body strength. "Fine, I'll be here at nine."

"Perfect! That was all I needed, so you can leave now."

"…..yeah sure." Elrond rolled his eyes when Thranduil turned away and stood, leaving the house behind. _Why_ had he promised to go back there? He was so stupid. He angrily kicked a piece of hardened snow, watching it roll down the sidewalk. Of course, Maglor would only hear that he had made a "friend" and would be over the moon with joy. Maedhros would tell him to keep up his guard but to also be willing to open up without his twin by his side. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost did not realize that his phone was ringing; glancing at the screen he saw that it was Papa Maglor. "Hello?"

"Elrond! How were your first few days?"

He could practically _hear_ the smile on Maglor's face. "Not too bad Papa….how is Father?"

"Oh Maedhros is-I SAID NOT IN THE KITCHEN! ….NO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! PUT IT IN THE LIVING-YES THE LIVING ROOM-Maedhros is cursing about a new bookshelf I ordered-excuse me just one moment." Elrond groaned inwardly when he heard the phone be placed down but that did nothing to block out what was happening at the house. "WHY WOULD I WANT IT IN THE KITCHEN?!...THERE IS TOO ROOM IN THERE. YES THERE IS…._YES THERE IS_. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME-YOU ALWAYS YELL AT ME, STOP YELLING AT ME-…..I'm sorry too…I didn't mean to…you know I miss the boys..and...I'm sorry!"

Elrond pulled the phone from his ear when he heard Maglor crying and then Maedhros comforting him and then there would probably be kissing and other things that he did _not_ want to hear his parents doing. "….Dad…_Dad_?!" Finally the phone began to rustle and a out-of-breath Maglor answered. "Dad what is going on?"

"…sorry…_stop it_ Maedh-" Maglor squealed and giggled. "You naughty thing you-forgive me, Elrond I did not mean to detract from our conversation. As I was saying, your father is doing fine…as am I. Thank you for asking, Sweetheart. I just heard from your brother, he is doing well at that college in California. He told me to tell you that-and I quote-"are missing out on this fantastic weather. How is the snow, little brother?" End quote."

Elrond rolled his eyes. Leave it to Elros to brag about weather when there were other important things going about in the world. "I'll call him later, Dad."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Not really."

The pout in Maglor's voice was so obvious that it made Elrond flinched a little. "You will soon, don't you worry, Honey. Don't you worry at all-Maedhr-I have to go, your father is being very naughty-!"

"Dad-" Elrond cut off when the dial tone answered him. "….love you too." Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Elrond continued his walk back to his room where he could warm himself in front of the heater. He just hoped that his roommate wasn't in; they weren't exactly going to be best friends any time soon and he hated the way he just went on and on and on about his stupid girlfriend. Some dirty-haired guy who thought being a rock star was in his future. Aragorn son of Arathorn, he was such a joke; Elrond had no idea how he had even gotten into the university to being with.

Opening his door, he peered inside and was relieved to find himself alone. Hopefully Aragorn was at his girlfriend's room, having sex in _there_ and would not be back here anytime soon. He had five hours before he had to go back to the frat house to sit on that stupid meeting. He sighed; he had no desire to be a part of a fraternity but he also did not need Thranduil making his life harder than it needed to be. Running a hand over his face, he pulled out his phone again and texted Elros: _I miss you._

Which was true, he truly ached for his twin. He and Elros had always been together and now they were on opposite ends of the country and he was not sure how to handle it. Of course, Elros would be adjusting perfectly away from him and their parents because Elros had always been a free-spirit; he had been the confident one and the one who had always known what he wanted from life, and he took it. He stared at his phone, willing Elros to text him back but nothing came and he angrily flopped on his bed. Sleep was pulling at him and he just barely made an alarm for a half hour before nine before he slid under.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-_

Elrond almost threw his phone across the room as he tried to figure out how to shut his alarm off. Sleep still tugged at his eyes and clouded his mind, so he tried to shake it off but it was not until he pried himself from his warm bed that he was able to function more normally. He had thirty minutes to wake up and get himself to the meeting; it took at least ten minutes to walk to the house, so that left him twenty minutes to actually prepare himself. Aragorn was still not back, which made him feel less tense about changing into something presentable; he hated changing in front of people he barely knew.

His mind was wandering to what he should wear to the meeting; he had no idea what type of meeting this even was. He did not know if it was casual or formal but he did know that Thranduil had expensive taste so he most likely expected all of his flunkies to have the same taste. Not that he wanted to be Thranduil's flunky, because he didn't. But he also did not want Thranduil making his life a living hell as he had promised that he would do. _I always get what I want_. He shuddered, trying to not be convinced about that statement but he had a feeling that it was very true. He ended up deciding on a nice a pair of jeans and a red sweater; it was satisfactory enough.

Running a brush through his long hair, he even spritzed on a bit of cologne and then began to wonder why he was putting so much effort into this. It wasn't like he wanted to impress Thranduil…did he? Biting his lip, he began to wonder what Thranduil's body would look like without anything on; he was probably firm and muscles in all of the right places….He quickly shook his head, banishing the dirty thoughts forming in his mind's eye. Thranduil was older than him by at least three years, and he did not think that he would want to have a freshman. Not even after what Legolas had said about being his 'new piece of ass', there was no way he would want _him_. Not with all of the man-candy living all around him. He felt a sigh leave him and then he was on his way to most likely meet his inevitable doom.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I have gathered you here on this extremely fucking cold evening…tearing you away from your boring lives and giving you something better to do. I have brought you here into my domain because it is time that you peasants start to prove yourselves worthy of this brotherhood. If you come to be one of those brothers, then you are the finest of the fine, my friends. The best of the best. So, for your first test _ladies_, you will be required to go on a fun little scavenger hunt. Legolas has the lists and the first one back with get a very special treat from Yours Truly." He smiled and it made Elrond's skin crawl.

Elrond slowly took a list from Legolas and began to read it and a frown quickly formed on his face.

_You Must Find and Bring Back the Following Items: _

_1. Ladies' Panties – the sexier the better_

_2. An alcoholic product_

_3. A crown – the best crown will be worn by your Overlord_

_4. Sunglasses_

_5. Porn_

_6. A single ripped page from a library book. _

Elrond rolled his eyes at the list, it was completely ridiculous, especially the last request; why anyone would want a ripped page from a library book was beyond him. However, he only expected the requests to become more and more obscene, as well as dangerous and probably against the law. Thranduil dismissed them and the others around him scrambled out the door, wanting to be the first to finish. Elrond did not want to pop their bubbles and remind them that none of them, including himself, had any way to produce an alcoholic product since they were all under twenty-one.

This whole scavenger hunt was stupid and he had no desire to complete it but he found himself walking towards the convenience store up at the corner. By the time he got there, there were already other hopeful pledges looking through the list and hoping to find their items here. He scanned the room, looking for sunglasses before finally finding a rack of them. He had a gut feeling that everything on this list was for Thranduil to keep so he picked out the most ugly and ridiculous looking sunglasses he could find on the rack. The next thing he grabbed was rubbing alcohol, since the list said alcoholic product and this would not break the rules or put him in jail. He quietly scratched them both off of the list and frowned at number five.

Porn.

Where was he going to find porn in this town? There weren't any adults stores around and besides, he had no desire to go into one of them to buy such a product anyhow. That and he knew that his parents would be furious as well as curious to know _why_ he had done such a thing. So he settled on picking up a magazine that had pictures of delicious looking food in it. It was definitely pornographic but in a different sense of the term. The clerk didn't even give him an odd look when he laid all of the items on the counter; he had a feeling this was a recycled list that Thranduil used every year. How uncreative.

He ticked off over half of the list and was thinking on where to buy ladies' undergarments in town; there were plenty of small shops around but he wasn't sure if he should be going into them to buy ladies under things. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to make an impression on places that he may or may not be visiting in the future. He ended up stopping by the local CVS; they would have underwear in there. They probably wouldn't be sexy but he didn't really care, he just wanted to get this stupid night over with so he could return to his bed. Besides, he didn't really want to win because he didn't want to know what special one-on-one time Thranduil had planned for the winner. Probably doing something both illegal and disgusting.

He grabbed a pair of black panties and began to look around for something that could suit as a crown. In the toys section he found a princess crown that was pink and had ugly fake jewels set into the cheap plastic; he had to smirk at it because Thranduil would probably scowl at him for presenting such a hideous object but it was good enough for him. The only thing he needed now was that ripped page from a library book. The library was closed by now and he wasn't _actually_ going to rip a page from a library book; the fact that Thranduil could even suggest such a thing was truly heinous in his mind. So he settled on going back to his room and pulling out a book he had never liked or wanted and ripped a random page from it. Thranduil would never know where he actually found the page and the book was so old that it was falling apart anyways.

Elrond shoved his items in one plastic bag and hurried back to the house; it was freezing outside and he just wanted to be warm again. He didn't even bother knocking this time; he just let himself in, knocking the snow off of his shoes on the outside stoop first. Thranduil was lounging on a couch with Legolas by his side when he came in. When he entered the room, Thranduil sat up, that creepy smile back on his face.

"I knew you would finish first," he said, standing to take the bag from him. As Thranduil removed each item one by one, his facial expression remained the same; blank, as if he was unsure of how to feel about the contents of the bag. He slowly met Elrond's eyes, frowning slightly and Elrond had a moment of hope that he would not be asked to try and pledge. But then, a new smile filled his features and he clapped his back hard, almost knocking him down. "_You_ are clever and I like that. I like that a lot and you are our new winner. Perfect."

Elrond almost groaned out loud but he bit his tongue to stop himself. He watched Thranduil put the sunglasses on and then the ugly tiara, tossing the food magazine to Legolas to look through. "Come with me." It sounded like a purr and Elrond had no idea what was in store for him but he hoped it wasn't anything sexual…or maybe he did…he wasn't really sure anymore. Needless to say he followed Thranduil up the stairs and into his bedroom again. "You're handsome…smart….rich…..snarky. What isn't there to like about you? Hm?"

Elrond shrugged. "I don't know."

Thranduil grinned, sitting on his bed. "So, I bet you're wondering what I had planned tonight for the winner, aren't you?"

Elrond shrugged again, toeing the ground. "Maybe."

"Why did you want it to be something _specific_?"

"No."

"What if I told you the winner gets to play a game with me."

"What kind of game?"

"The game where we lie on my bed and make out until we're both so horny we can't stand it anymore and we have glorious sex."

Elrond looked up at him, his jaw going slack. "…wh-"

Laughter burst from his throat and he almost fell off of his bed from the force of it all. "You should have seen your face," he choked out. "You actually _think _I'd have sex with one of those other losers? I don't _think_ so." The laughter died away and he took a deep breath. "But with you however, I'd be happy to make your night fantastic."

Elrond felt a blush forming and filling his face, spanning all the way down to his chest. "That's okay, I'd rather not-"

"Liar. I know you want to. You want to have sex with me…don't you?"

"N-no!"

Thranduil stood and walked up to him slowly, standing so close their groins almost touched. He placed a finger under Elrond's chin, lifting it up. "Yes you do," he whispered, slowly bending a little to kiss him, gently easing his mouth open with his tongue. Elrond froze on the spot, not sure what to do; he had never been kissed before, let alone by someone as good looking as Thranduil. The kiss felt like Thrandiul was trying to lick him from the inside out, or he was trying to figure out what he had for dinner, he wasn't really sure which one it was. By the time it ended, he realized he was so hard it hurt and he let out a slight whimper when Thranduil pulled away.

"…Don't stop…please."

The smile on Thranduil's face this time was not as creepy and it didn't make his skin crawl. It did however make his groin ache and when Thranduil pulled him so tight against him, he realized Thranduil was just as hard as he was. He felt their pelvises grinding into each other and if he had not had his mouth being stormed by Thranduil's tongue, he would have gasped out loud. Instead, he moaned and that only encouraged Thranduil more. It took him a good five minutes to realize that they had moved from the middle of the room to the bed and now they both did not have any shirts on and their skin was so hot, pressing into each other, it made his hips buck involuntarily.

"Do you want me to stop now?"

Elrond shook his head, wanting to reach down his own waistband to take care of himself. But he did not have to want for long because Thranduil had moved onto his jeans and was eagerly removing them, pulling them off of his hips and down along his thighs. He could see the small stain on his underwear, causing him to blush again, this time down to his navel.

"Mmmmm…I like that blush, it's so pretty on you." Thranduil slid his hand along his groin slowly, kneading him here and there, making Elrond whimper and roll his hips. Long, agile fingers slowly slid his underwear down as well, taking a look at what the young man had to offer; he liked what he saw. "Oh yes, you'll do so nicely." Before Elrond could protest, he grasped him in one hand and slid his mouth down on him, sucking hard fast; he bobbed his head, moaning to cause hard vibrations to run up his shaft. Elrond's gasps and moans only pushed him further, drawing him in deeper; it was not long before the prized cum filled his mouth and he drank it like it was candy. It was even sweet, which he liked even more.

Elrond lay on the bed, panting and trembling; he had never had an orgasm like that and it had been _so_ good that he didn't know if he could ever achieve such a thrill on his own ever again. He was embarrassed that it had happened so quickly but Thranduil did not seem to mind. Those soft hands were still working him, making him hard again and he slowly sat up a little, looking down at him. He met Thranduil's eyes and was immediately drawn in to how beautiful they were; he had not noticed before but they were a beautiful shade of blue and inside he could see flecks of yellow. They were so subtle and they made him even more breathtaking than before.

"Do you want my cock, Elrond?"

He could feel himself nodding even though his whole entire brain was numb and soon he had his mouth on Thranduil's cock, sucking at it clumsily. He had never given a blowjob before. To be honest he had just started masturbating over the summer, he was extremely new to the sex world. But he sucked and licked, listening to the soft moans for when they changed to something more pleasing or displeasing. He could feel Thranduil's heart beating and it was so fast, he feared he would have a heart attack but that did not stop him. He only stopped when Thranduil cried out loudly and he felt the sticky liquid spill down his throat and he gagged, pulling back; he tried to swallow it but some of it was still hanging there, between his mouth and the still hard cock in his face.

"With practice you will make an _excellent_ Blow Queen." The way he said it made it sound like praise and that pleased Elrond, despite him not really understanding why. Thranduil gently ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his head back, so Elrond had to look up at him. "You're so perfect, I love it."

Elrond blushed again, wishing he could look away but he couldn't. "…thank you."

"You're welcome. Now clean yourself up and get dressed. You've had your special reward, it's time for you to go home now little peasant. Your Overlord tires of you now."

Elrond almost flinched but he steeled himself from it. During the middle of the sexual acts he had figured that Thranduil would want him to stick around and he would sleep in his bed tonight instead of his own but he was being dismissed like the good slut he was. He swallowed hard, shoving the cum down his throat, feeling sick to his stomach. He pulled his clothing back on and he practically ran down the stairs to flee the house. He had not realized that he had left his coat behind until he was lying in his own bed, crying silent tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"You _what_?!"

"You don't have to scream in my ear Elros!" Elrond sat huddled on his bed, glad that his roommate was once again gone, leaving him alone.

"You gave him a fucking blowjob? What the hell man? Look, I mean….I figured you were you know…gay and all but damn. I didn't think you would like…give it up to him that fast. I just never pictured you as a hit it and quit it kinda guy"

"I didn't _mean_ to! He was just so…so…."

"Persuasive?"  
"Yeah…." Elrond sniffed a little, hugging his pillow to his chest, about to burst into tears. "I don't know why I did it. I liked it…it was so nice and he was so great…but then he told me to leave…and-"

"He really hurt you…didn't he?"

Tears began to run down his cheeks and he had no idea why he was even crying. It wasn't like he knew Thranduil or had fallen in love with him or anything. But it still hurt, it hurt him so much and what made it worse was that he was so frustrated over the whole ordeal. Was he becoming obsessed with Thranduil?

"Elrond?"

He blinked, startling back into their conversation. "Sorry-…..I don't _get_ it, why am I so upset about this?"

"Because he was your first. You always get attached to your first. Even guys do…I know I did. But, you'll get over it, you _will_. And you never know, maybe he'll see how hurt you are and apologize. He probably didn't really think anything of it, considering the reputation he probably has."

"….yeah."

"….hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm sure he likes you, I mean from what you're saying, it does seem like he's favoring you. Maybe he just doesn't know how to have relationships with people. Maybe you should flirt with him some more, turn him around. You never know."

Elrond sniffed again, gaining a little confidence. "You think so?"

"Yeah and if he snubs you again, say fuck it and move on. Guys like that aren't things you want to waste your time on anyways. You deserve better, Elrond. You really do."

"…thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey I gotta go but you have a good weekend, okay?"  
"Thanks Elros. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Elrond waited to hear the dial tone before he put his phone down, still hugging his pillow. Elros was right, he _did _deserve better. If Thranduil was going to be a total ass about everything he would just ignore him. Give him the cold shoulder treatment, which would teach him for sure. Feeling a little better about himself and the previous night's affairs, Elrond decided to go ahead and something productive with his day. Perhaps he would explore the library, find a new book to read. He even smiled at himself on the way out the door in the mirror; he looked nice and that made him feel at least 110% better about everything.

The only thing he did not like about New England weather was how cold the winters could be; it was below freezing with a wind-chill that made the temperature feel like single digits. He grasped his coat closer to his body and shivered his way towards the library. He was standing on the street corner across from the library when a shout made him pause. Across the street on the opposite side from the library he saw a tall, long haired, blonde man in a well tailored suit yelling at another blonde man. He frowned, trying to figure out why he thought he knew them; it then clicked in his brain that that was Thranduil and most likely his father.

He was about to just head into the library when he gasped in shock; Thranduil's father had hit him hard across his face, and not like a parent backhanding slap (he had gotten a few of those for talking back) but a full on punch to the side of his face. He watched Thranduil fall back, slamming into a car. The man was red faced in anger and was yelling at him in a language he didn't understand. He couldn't tell if Thranduil was all right or not but he was holding the side of his face and the man just kept yelling at him. He bit his lip, unsure if he should even be witnessing this at all but he couldn't pry himself away from watching. The man angrily shoved him into a snow bank and then got into the car and sped off in a hurry.

Thranduil remained in the snow for a few moments before slowly picking himself up. Elrond chewed his bottom lip and then decided to go ahead and walk over to him. He slowly came to stand next to him on the sidewalk, not sure what to say but Thranduil started it for him. "You saw the whole thing…didn't you?" His voice was cold and bitter and Elrond could see an ugly bruise forming on his face.

"….yeah."

"_Don't_ say anything, you got it?!" He snapped at him, his voice as cold as the ice around them.

"I won't say anything….are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Thranduil turned on his heel and started walking away, hunching his shoulders and not moving with the same confidence he usually did. Elrond couldn't help himself he quickly followed him. "Go away."

"…I just…who was that?"

"My dad."

"…why did he hit you?"

"Because I'm a failure, that's why."

He gently grabbed Thranduil's elbow, stopping him and turning him around. "You're not a failure."

He snorted, looking off in the distance away from Elrond's gaze. "Yeah, okay sure. I failed my classes last semester so Dad has to shill out even more money so I can retake them. I'm not going to graduate on time."

"…what did you fail?"

"Math and my biology class. I hate science."

"I could help you," Elrond offered quietly, biting his lip again, unsure. "I mean…I do pretty well in math and science. I know you're in a higher level class but if you let me look over the material, I could probably help you study."

Thranduil blinked, shocked. "You'd…you'd do that?"

"Yeah…..I mean….I just…don't want your dad to hit you again." After he said that, tears formed in Thranduil's eyes and they fell unchecked and he began to shake and he almost fell to the ground, he was so upset. Elrond grabbed his arm and helped him sit on a bench and he sat beside him and he even let Thranduil lean on him, sobbing and shaking. He was terrible at soothing people's hurts, unless it was Elros, but Elros was his twin and he knew how to handle him. So he pretended it was Elros he was comforting and he gently rubbed Thranduil's back in circles, trying to soothe him.

The crying went on for a while until it seemed he was completely cried out. He remained leaning on Elrond, not wanting to move away from the comforting contact. "…he won't ever stop hitting me. Probably not until I move out or the bastard dies. He became a son of a bitch drunk after my mom died. Which was soon after I turned five. Ever since he's beaten on me. He _blames_ me for my mother's death."

"But you were only five, how could you have caused her death?"

There were more tears in his voice and Elrond continued to rub his back. "She was taking me to get ice cream and a gift for my cousin's birthday….and…and I was singing some stupid song, I don't remember, and I guess she got distracted at the wheel and we got into an accident. I was fine but Mom was killed instantly. Ever since, my Dad hasn't stopped abusing me. No one believes me, I tried to tell my friends but no one could believe such an "upstanding citizen" like my father could ever be so terrible. So I just stopped telling people."

Elrond bit his lip, wanting to cry as well. "I'm so sorry. You deserve better."

Thranduil sat back, his eyes full of tears again. "I do? ….you don't even know me…I…I threw you out after what we did…and you still think I don't deserve it?"

"_No one_ deserves to be abused by their parents." He took Thranduil's hands in his and held them, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs. "No one." He watched Thranduil's bottom lip tremble as he fought to hold back more tears. "It's okay, you can cry. I think you deserve a really good cry." He opened his arms and let Thranduil back in, holding him and just letting him let all of his emotions out. He had no idea how long they sat there but he was thankful for how cold it was outside because as far as he knew, no one came by and no one saw them. He knew Thranduil wouldn't like it if someone, other than him, saw him like that.

Thranduil finally sat back, his eyes red and puffy, dabbing at them a little. "…you're a really good friend. Thank you."

Elrond smiled a little. "You're welcome….if you ever need to talk about it, I'll listen. I'm really good at listening. My brother and I would always tell each other things and I've always been a good secret keeper. I swear I won't say anything….but…you should. You're an adult, he can't just beat you up like that. You should press charges."

Thranduil shook his head. "No…no it's okay. I can handle it. I don't live at home anyways, so it's not as bad as it used to be."

Elrond nodded a little, really worried about him. "Do you wanna go do something?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know…you just seem really sad still and I don't want you to be alone. Do you want to go take a walk or…whatever makes you feel better?"

Thranduil bit his lip, so surprised that Elrond was being so nice to him. Even Legolas wasn't this nice to him; all of his friends were superficial, like him, but Elrond was definitely not like them. He had mistreated him and here he was, making him feel better. "Okay…." He shrugged lamely; the things that made him feel better were booze and sex but he wasn't about to ask for either of those. "What do you do for fun?"

"Me? I read."

"You _read_?" There was a judgment in his voice that he hadn't meant to be there but he saw Elrond's face fall and quickly corrected himself. "Sorry…I don't mean to knock your fun, I just…I mean I never really got into it as a kid, I guess. My Dad never read anything to me after Mom died. We could go to a bookstore. I can drive us. There's a really nice one by the mall and it has a coffee shop in it too."

"Okay." Elrond grinned, standing and pulling Thranduil with him. He wanted to hold his hand but he wasn't sure if that would be okay so he quickly shoved them in his pockets to keep from doing it. He followed Thranduil to his car, which was really nice, with leather seats and a beautiful black finish. "Your car is super nice."  
"Thanks. My Dad got it for me when I left for school…he is good for some stuff I guess."

The car ride was pretty silent but he had a feeling that was because despite Thranduil's popularity and suave appearance, it was probably all for show. He had a feeling that inside Thranduil was a very broken young man, who was in desperate need of a super long hug and someone to talk to. When they arrived at the bookstore he was in immediate awe; there were so many rows of bookshelves and there were at least three floors. It was a bookworm's heaven. He wanted to rush off and lose himself in the literature but he also didn't want to leave Thranduil by himself; he didn't know if he was into any destructive behavior but he didn't want to leave him to find out later. So he took his hand and pulled him along, showing him his favorite authors and books; he showed him how books could be your best friend because you could lose yourself in the multiple worlds forever and never leave your own room.

He showed him how books could take away the pain and find characters to empathize with. How books could be a tool for healing and growth. He even found a book of poetry that he really thought Thranduil would love. "Here," he said, handing him the book. "I think you'd like these. They're all written by teens and young adults…about…tough things that they're going through. I think you'd like it." He watched Thranduil take the book and go and sit in a chair to start reading it and after a few pages he was immediately enthralled and a smile plastered Elrond's face. He had helped him and that made it absolutely worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning ladies."

The freshman were shivering against the cold wind while their _Overlord_ stood up on the steps of the house in a warm winter coat. They had been told to be at the front of the house two hours ago and Thranduil was just now making an appearance to go on about today's activities. They had already cut out five more candidates so now there were only fifteen men left standing in the snow this early Saturday morning. What was worse was that _Gangnam Style_ had been playing from a speaker hooked up outside of the house for the last two hours in a miserable loop.

Elrond had figured the tests were going to get worse but this was almost too far. He was freezing cold and the fact that that terrible song had been looping in his head for the last two hours was giving him a horrible migraine. Thranduil however, as per usual, was smiling at them, as if he was extremely pleased with himself. Which he probably was, Elrond thought. He had probably planned something horribly humiliating for all of them to participate in for the rest of the day. He had heard rumors that the fraternity had gotten into horribly trouble for hazing some of the members in the past, so he was hoping it wasn't anything severe or sexual.

"I _know_ I told you all to be here two hours ago but your Overlord needs his beauty sleep and a lot of it. I know you will all forgive me because…well…if you complain then we will have to have a talk, now won't we?" He wagged a finger in their direction, smirking a little. He was so amused that Elrond was starting to miss the emotionally compromised Thranduil. "Today we are all going to go out as a group and we are going to go the mall. In which you will all go out and buy your Overlord a gift. A wonderful gift. An expensive gift. Preferably a dirty gift." He winked at them. "And if I approve of your gift you can move onto the next task, if not you will start all over again. When we arrive at the mall you will have exactly thirty minutes to buy the gift and bring it back to me…if you can find me that is. Now, let's get going."

Elrond wanted to sigh and walk away, just forgetting the whole ordeal, but there was a part of him that still wanted to please Thranduil, especially after the soul-baring session of last weekend. He followed the other freshman and they loaded into a fairly ugly minivan that some poor lower active member, his name was Lindir if Elrond remembered correctly, got screwed into driving. They had to cram into each other to fit all fifteen of them, plus Lindir; Thranduil would be driving his own car, or Legolas would be driving him, he was not exactly sure which was more likely to happen. The ride to the mall was luckily short, as Elrond did not like being squeezed between two boys that he barely knew, and the car ride was horribly loud because no one could stop talking about what they could possibly buy him at the mall that would be satisfactory enough. That and where he could be hiding out at.

"The candle store, I bet he has tons of candles in his room."

"No _stupid_. He'll be the food court because he loves to eat."

"No that's too obvious, he'll probably be somewhere weird, like a kitchen store or something."

Elrond did not give up his opinion on where Thranduil would be staked out at but he did have a few guesses himself that he would not be sharing with the group. This time, he did want to win, he also wanted to get today over with so he could go back to bed. Lindir pulled into the parking lot and Elrond let everyone else get out before he even attempted to leave the car. They were so rowdy, pushing and shoving each other like wild animals. Elrond rolled his eyes, following Lindir inside, watching him carefully because he had a feeling Lindir would return quickly to the mother-ship, meaning Thranduil would be there. He took up a post and watched Lindir slip away and walk down towards a large department store.

_Of course_, Elrond thought. _He's going to be where he can lounge and look at pretty things._ He rolled his eyes again because Thranduil was just so damn materialistic. He picked a store at random, looking around for something that would appeal to him without breaking the bank. He know that Thranduil had made a remark about wanting the gift to be expensive but he knew that wasn't actually a requirement, just something to make the idiots around him scramble. Thranduil liked pretty things and really stupid things, like that pink plastic crown. But he also knew that Thranduil was smart, he just didn't apply himself and he had a secret intuition that Thranduil really did enjoy reading, he just would never admit it out loud.

He checked his watch because he only had thirty minutes so he ended up ducking into a girls' store, full of fake jewelry and bags. There were goofy sunglasses, terribly bad perfumes, more plastic jewelry, cuddly stuffed animals and everything in the store were all sorts of neon. He ended up picking up another pair of sunglasses, the stupid ones that looked like shades, he hated those, but he knew Thranduil would like that. That and they were hot pink, which made him smirk to himself. He walked out of the store as nonchalantly as possible and quickly made his way to the department store.

He wasn't expecting it to be so huge and had to do a quick checklist in his head of possible places Thranduil would be in. The first place he figured would be bedding, laying on a pile of pillows and sipping a pina colada, knowing Thrandy. Following the signs, he eventually rounded the corner and as he had figured, Thranduil was sitting on a pile of pillows, chatting to Legolas who was looking in a mirror and fixing his hair. They were worse than girls. "Hey."

Thranduil looked up and smiled at him. "Ah, so smart you are. Truly clever, you will do _so_ well as a member. Come, come let me see what you have brought me." Thranduil took the bag and opened it, pulling out the ugly sunglasses and he laughed, tearing the tag off and eagerly putting them on. "How do I look, Legolas?"

Legolas glanced down at him and snorted. "Totally ridiculous. You are definitely no longer prettier than me. I told you I was the prettiest. You never believe me."

"That's because you can't be the prettiest when _I'm_ walking around. I love it, Elrond, you are a genius. Part two of your wonderful adventure is to bring me back something you didn't exactly _buy_."

Didn't exactly buy? What did that even mean? It couldn't mean what he thought it meant. Thranduil couldn't be asking him to _steal _something, could he? He was always on the borderline between being serious and giggling like a moron so he was never really sure. "You want me to steal something?"

"Yes. Five-finger discount Baby."

Elrond folded his arms over his chest, stopping dead in his tracks. He didn't want to impress him _this_ badly. "No."

"No? Did I hear him correctly Legolas, did he just say _no_ to me?"

"I do believe he did….oh he's going to regret that."  
"Oh yes, yes he is. Fine, you don't want to do it? Fine but your punishment will be grand and taken out on you tonight."

Elrond rolled his eyes because what could he _really_ do? Not much and he was going to remind Thranduil that his false sense of power was going to get him arrested one day. Or beaten up, whichever came first. "Yeah sure, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Be back here at two."

"Sure." Elrond shook his head to himself, turning and leaving. The only reason he would even bother returning at two was so he could get himself a ride back or he would be stranded at the mall until one of his dads showed up. Time went by so slowly that Elrond wanted to pull his own hair out but when it finally reached two, he was standing there, waiting for Thranduil to do or say something. "It's two-"

"I _know_ what time it is. Do you think I'm stupid?" Thranduil stood, brushing himself off, gathering his gifts up. "Now, the other boys have gone home, but you and I will have to have a talk. Come with me."

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Elrond glared at him but he followed nonetheless. He wanted to get home and if he had to ride with him, he would. "You made me stick around until two, even though everyone else _left_?!"

"Oh yes, I wasn't done looking at all of my presents and you're in trouble with me."  
"I don't _care_ that I'm in "trouble" with you! You know why? Because you can't actually _do_ anything to me! You're not my family and you don't own me."

"You are sadly mistaken if you believe that I cannot do anything to you." Thranduil motioned for him to get into the car and Elrond groaned, but did anyway. He really did need this ride back. To his surprise they drove straight back to the house so Elrond figured his punishment couldn't really be all that bad. Besides, he had refused to steal something, that didn't make him a criminal. In fact, that made him the exact opposite of a criminal.

Thranduil ushered him inside and after he had made into the door when Legolas and another blonde guy that he did not recognize immediately flanked him. "Take him downstairs, now." He jerked away when they grabbed him by the arms but he was soon being dragged down into the dark and someone tied a stupid blindefold around his eyes and then he felt like he was being tied to something. "Perhaps he will learn if he waits down here." He could hear Thranduil's voice as if he had followed him down the stairs he sounded so close. There was movement and then there was silence. He strained his ears for someone else's breathing but he had a feeling he was alone in this cold, dank place.

"Hello?" He began to work at whatever he was tied to, his wrists aching already. "Thranduil?" His voice lost its confidence when no one answered him and he felt fear enter him, a true, primal fear. Were they going to murder him down here? Rape him? Or just leave him here to think about what he had done. He called Thranduil's name again, his voice shaking and tears forming in his eyes. Again, there was no response, so he started to cry and even beg someone to come and let him go. He was sorry that he had done it all wrong; he just wanted to go home. He was about to make proclamations that Thranduil was the most amazing human being on the planet when soft lips met his and he knew whose they were.

"Don't cry," Thranduil whispered, touching his face and wiping his tears away gently, untying the blindfold.

Elrond's eyes slowly adjusted and he was able to make out Thranduil's face and how close he was to him. He gasped a little, trying to pull back, his heart pounding hard in his chest again, but this time, it was not from fear. He pulled at his bonds on his wrists but they were not going to budge anytime soon and Thranduil was kissing him again. He felt as if he were literally melting and slipping down the wall into a pile of bones and bodily fluid, his mouth was so good. He kissed him back, trying to get his tongue in Thranduil's mouth; he had no idea why he was so desperate for him but he wanted him so badly.

"Now, now, there is more enough of me to go around. Calm down, you'll wear yourself out before we even start having fun," Thranduil scolded him but there was a smile in his eyes. He traced his thumb gently down his cheek and along his jawline, moving down to his Adam's apple and then down to the collar of his shirt. "Hm, these won't do. Tsk tsk, you can't be _dressed _silly." Hastily, Thranduil unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open and placing his mouth on his chest, kissing it all over; he ran his tongue over one of his nipples, causing it to harden.

Elrond gasped, standing on his tiptoes, arching back a little. He was achingly hard again and he wanted Thranduil to continue to move his mouth south. He was kissing down his stomach, biting him in places, before he removed his jeans and underwear, pulling them both down in one swift motion. A pleased sound escaped Thranduil's mouth as he saw Elrond's hard cock and then Elrond was in absolute bliss again. Thranduil's mouth was so sweet, and wet, and tight; it was the most perfect thing in the entire universe. His moans grew louder and louder, as his hips began to buck unintentionally. He pulled hard on the bonds on his wrists, letting his head fall back, groaning.

Thranduil worked his tongue and hands all over his entire length, not leaving one spot unloved or untouched. He slid his eyes up the young man's body, watching his breathing get faster and more labored. He was going to climax any moment and he was ready to taste the sweet juice once again. He slapped Elrond's hip once, making him whimper and jerk but he could feel his cock stiffening more. So Thranduil continued to slap him on his hip and ass, spanking him, causing loud cries of pleasure to fill the room, echoing off of the walls. When he felt his hips starts to thrust more, he sucked harder and finally he tasted the sweet honey as it ran down his throat.

Elrond was shaking he had climaxed so hard. Labored breaths filled his lungs as his heart tried its best to clamber right out of his chest. His eyes slid down, lifting his head and Thranduil knelt there, licking him and cleaning him up, looking as if he was eating the most prized candy. He shivered, feeling his body go limp, which he was somewhat ashamed of, but Thranduil did not say anything about it. He stood and kissed him and Elrond could taste hint of himself in his mouth, like a disturbing afterthought. He slowly pulled away, his eyes hooded and dark with passion. "I-I want you to-"

Thranduil placed a long finger against his lips. "Shhhh. You don't know what you want because you're horny. Trust me." He gently untied his wrists and held him upright when his legs almost gave out. He kissed him again, holding him close. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Now _that_ surprised Elrond. The first time they had done anything sexual, Thranduil had chased him out. Even though he had apologized, he was still not all that convinced the next time (if there was a next time, had been his initial thoughts) would be any different. He was nodding and slowly fixing his clothes, not really wanting to go back to his room. He wanted to stay here, with Thranduil, sleep in the big bed that was so soft and elegant, covered in dark red sheets and blankets. "Can't I stay here?" He bit his lip, hoping this bold move would not upset Thranduil any.

He expected Thranduil to glare at him or tell him he was being stupid and there was no way he was going to stay here with him, in the house. But, on the contrary, Thranduil grinned, as if that was the most amazing idea he could have suggested. "Of course, I should have thought of this. However, you can say nothing to any of the others. I don't want them to think I'm giving you special treatment."

"….aren't you?"

"….well yes but they don't need to know that. It's a cutthroat world out there, trust me." Thranduil helped Elrond up the first set of stairs and then further up to his bedroom, laying him on the bed, removing his shoes and pants. He took off his own pants and shoes, crawling into the bed beside him. Legolas would never hear the end of this one. He sighed, pulling Elrond close to him and closing his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. He listened for Elrond's breathing to change and as it slowed and became more rhythmic, he focused on it. That was what drew him down into a peaceful and restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Daaaad_," Elrond groaned into his phone. This weekend was Maglor's birthday and Maedhros wanted him to be home for the party. But Elrond had so many other things to do; on top of schoolwork and essays, Thranduil's birthday was _also_ this weekend, meaning there would be parties. And he was hoping to have some special alone time with him as well. "Can't I stay here? I have a lot of work I need to do. I _know_ Papa Maglor won't mind."

"Oh yes he will, he was an emotional wreck this morning because he knows Elros isn't going to be able to fly out here just for his birthday weekend. I _just_ got him to calm down. He's sitting and knitting and I will not let your selfishness cause him to cry all over again. You know how he is."

Elrond sighed heavily, trying to find a way out of this but he knew it wouldn't be fair of him to miss out on Maglor's birthday. And Maglor was his father and he loved him and he didn't want to send him into an emotional breakdown. "Okay…I'll be home tonight. I don't have class tomorrow so I can come a day early."

"Fantastic! He'll be so excited to see you."

"I'll see you tonight….I love you."

Maedhros softened a little. "I love you too, Son."

Elrond once again waited for the dial tone before he hung up as well. He kicked some snow as he continued to walk towards the library to get some hot chocolate. He and Thranduil had become close over the last few weeks and he was almost hoping he could convince Thranduil to come by the house over the weekend to meet his parents. He really liked Thranduil, a lot, and they had been experimenting sexually more and more. Sometimes, late at night, Thranduil would text him and ask if it would be okay to call him and during those times; Elrond would go and sit in the lounge, and listen to Thranduil cry over the phone because despite his confident front layer, he really was just a broken young man inside.

He was just hoping that gave him a leg up in their slowly budding relationship. Dialing Thranduil's number, he finally made it into the café and stood patiently in line, trying to will himself to be warm. The phone just kept ringing and he began to wonder if Thranduil had left his phone in his room, when finally a out of breath "Hello" reached his ears. "Hi," he said brightly, happy to hear his voice.

"Who is this?"

"…Elrond."

"Elr-Oh oh, yeah sorry, distracted. What's up?"

"So….I have some bad news…" He bit his lip, hoping he could cute his way out of being in trouble.

"What?"

"My dad's birthday is this weekend and I have to go home….Father he um-"

"Wait-wait-you have two dads?"  
Elrond frowned, immediately defensive. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh, I just didn't know. Hey that's cool…whatever."

"So I won't be here for _your_ birthday…."

"….oh."

Elrond flinched at the utter disappointment in Thranduil's voice. "I _want _to be here, I tried to get out of it…."

"No..no it's okay…you do what you have to do."

"I'm so sorry, Thranduil-"

"I have to go," Thranduil interrupted, hanging up before Elrond could protest. He pocketed his phone and quickly ordered his hot chocolate and started to run across campus. There was a lot of ice on the sidewalks of Jackson Street and he slid down half of it and was about to rush up to the stairs of the house when he finally lost his footing and slammed down to the ground. The hot chocolate flew from his hands and spilled all over him and the ice. He was just happy that his coat was thick and he managed to not burn himself.

"Elrond?"

He slowly sat up, his head spinning; blinking slowly he tried to focus his eyes on who was talking to him but he just felt like fainting. Someone was helping him sit up and he kept hearing his name but his head was so fuzzy. "Urgh-"

"Elrond? Elrond?! Are you okay?"

Elrond closed his eyes, focusing and finally clearing the fuzziness. Thranduil was beside him, looking really concerned. "Yeah…yeah I think so…"

"You hit your head. Do you want me to take you to the ER?"

"No…no it's okay…"

"Why were you running?!"

"I had to catch you before you left."

"How did you know I was going anywhere?"

"Because…you sounded angry and upset and I knew you would go somewhere. I swear I tried to get out of going home, I really want to be with you here."

Thranduil bit his lip, trying to help him to his feet but he had to catch him as he went to fall over again. "You need to sit down, come on."

"I'm okay-"

"You're _not_ okay. You need to sit." Thranduil helped him up the stairs and into the house, sitting him in a chair. "Stay here, I"ll go get you some ice." He quickly rushed back to the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack, wrapping it in a towel and then helping him press it to the back of his head, where he felt a tender bump forming. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of him and was trying to look at his eyes but they kept closing. "Stop that, I'm trying to see your pupils. In case you need to go the emergency room."

"I don't need to go to the emergency room."

"Bull shit, you probably have a concussion."

"I can't have a concussion, I have to drive home tonight," Elrond whined, worried that he really may have a concussion after all, the world was dizzying and he just wanted to sleep. But he remembered reading somewhere that people with concussions weren't supposed to sleep or they could die or something like that, he wasn't all that sure. "My head hurts.."

"Yeah you smacked it really hard on iced concrete." Thranduil was rubbing his thumbs over the back of his hands, which comforted him a little. "I'm taking you to the ER, okay? And then I can take you to your house. Where do you live?"

"Um-"

"Never mind, I'll ask later after I know you can remember. Come on. Up we go." Hooking his arms under Elrond's he hoisted him up slowly and then walked him out to his car and went as fast as he dared to the ER. He just hoped he could charm their way back there faster and not have to wait all night in a waiting room. Sitting Elrond down in a chair, he hurried over to nurse's station. "My friend slipped on the ice, he hit his head really hard, he needs a doctor, ASAP."

"Sir, you will have to have him fill out paper-"

"Did you not _hear_ me? He has a concussion. He hit his head. He can't function enough to _fill_ out paperwork. Please." He pulled one of his saddest faces, hoping it would work. Elrond needed a doctor right now and the ER seemed relatively not busy since it was the middle of the day. "Please."

"Alright, bring him back in that room right there, we'll get him sorted out."

"Thank you!" Thranduil rushed back over to Elrond, helping him up again and setting him in the chair again. "Here, easy, easy. Stay awake, you have to stay awake."

"Urmmsdfas-"

"I know, but you have to stay awake. You can do it."

Elrond nodded, feeling horribly tired all of a sudden. He just wanted to close his eyes and slide down onto the floor for the rest of the day and night. A middle-aged nurse, who probably hated her job, came in then. She asked quick and pointed questions, which Elrond was not in the capacity to answer. Thranduil was becoming more and more frustrated. "Can't you see that he can't answer you?! He needs a doctor!" Thranduil was almost about to call his father, whom had a higher pull in society than he did, but the nurse gave up and allowed them back onto a bed to wait for the doctor to come by.

Thranduil wanted to pace but he couldn't, he had to keep Elrond awake. So he decided to keep talking to him and holding his hand. "You know, I'd rather be stuck here in the stupid ER with you, than at home all by myself. I mean, I know I live with like…twenty other guys…but…I'm still alone. Legolas is probably the only other person I can really connect with at the house but even he doesn't know half of the shit you do. He has no idea about my home life like you do and I don't know…I think he'd just judge me the entire time if I did tell him anything. But you don't. You just sit there and listen to me sob my stupid, sad, pathetic fucking story to you. You're such a good friend, I don't know if anyone has told you that but you really are. You listen to me and you don't judge me…well...at least not out loud. I don't know if you _actually_ don't judge me but I don't think you do. You're so nice to me…like…it's like you don't care what a dick I am to people or how I'm so vain and how I like my stuff.

You don't care about any of that. I like that about you. You could care less about the crap I make you do, but you do it anyway…I don't know why but you do. I'm sorry that I told you I'd make your life a living hell, I honestly wouldn't have gone to _that _much trouble but I really wanted you to join the fraternity. At first, it was because I wanted to own you, I wanted to mold you into a mini version of myself but I realize now, after I've gotten to know you, that you're not like me and that's why I like you so much. You're like my foil or something, it's great. So I'm sorry I've been treating you crappily….you know…I guess I don't really know you all that well to be honest. You don't talk about you and all I talk about is me…and my life and the crap in my life. I'm sorry about that too, I promise, we'll talk about you soon too. When you're more aware of what is happening and stuff…" He trailed off as the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, boys. My name is Dr. Mithrandir. I was told that someone had a fall and got a bump on the head?"

Thranduil nodded. "I've been trying to keep him awake. He hit his head relaly hard."

The doctor gently felt the back of Elrond's head, making him flinch when he touched the large bump back there. "Oh yes, quite a bit of a doozy you got back there. Okay, well, let's do a basic neurological test and then if I need to, we will move onto a CT scan. Can you sit up?"

Elrond nodded just a little, moving to sit up on his own but Thranduil had to help him. The world spun again and he had to do his best to try and stay awake, he was just so tired. He moaned uncomfortably because his head was throbbing and all he wanted was sleep. The doctor ran him through some simple tests which he had trouble completing and the next thing he knew he was in a machine and it was taking pictures of the inside of his head. The doctor was talking to him in a soothing voice to coax him into consciousness again. "Ah, good you can be woken up, excellent. Hold still for me, okay? You can go back to sleep if you want." Elrond did not need any more prompting.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He needs to be monitored for the next 72 hours constantly. When he falls asleep, he must be woken up every four hours or so, if he doesn't wake up then you call 911 and have him brought here again, alright?"

"Okay…he has to go home and be with his parents, they're having a party or something…would be okay to at least be there and sit a little?

"That should be alright. After the initial injury wears off a little, he should be at a higher functioning state tomorrow. He needs some rest and he needs some pain medicine to keep his head in check. He doesn't have any internal bleeding and very little swelling so it's a minor concussion, he'll be okay in about a week or so."

"Thank you so much." Thranduil relaxed, feeling so much better. He also realized he would have to stay with Elrond all weekend, which for some reason, he didn't mind at all. His birthday had ceased to matter to him so he texted Legolas to let him know of the change of plans, blaming it on a family "thing". Which Legolas would interpret as his father being an asshole but also something he would not be able to free himself of either. Wheeling Elrond out to his car in a wheelchair, he was happy to see that he could get up on his own fairly well and get into the car. "Good, you're already doing better!"

"This medicine is _great_."

A smirk played across his lips as he climbed into his side of the car. "So, where do you live?"

"I live an hour from here. It's in the boonies, we live in a wooded area. It's a private neighborhood called Willow Creek."

"_Oh_, I know where that is. Awesome. Do you need anything from campus? I can run back and grab some stuff for you."

"I have some clothes at home and my phone is with me and so is my keys and wallet….I think I'll be okay without my laptop for a weekend."

He nodded, turning the car on and heading in the direction he knew Willow Creek was in. "So…um….I was thinking I should stay with you this weekend. So I could help take care of you. Someone has to wake you up every four hours and since I'm a night owl, I think I'll bet the best at that…"

Panic filled Elrond and he looked at Thranduil sadly. "What about your party? You were looking forward to it!"

He shrugged. "Eh, you weren't going to be there so…it sorta made me lose motivation for a party…"

"….really?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm super lame."

"That's not…lame….."

"I like you and…you make me happy and I know you would probably just sit there and stuff but you'd make sure I didn't get up and dance on tables and get so wasted I couldn't walk. Or if I did anyway you'd at least be there to hold my hair back when I started to throw up like crazy. Because you're a good friend."

Elrond nodded a little, even though it made his head throb more. He was feeling tired again and slowly laid his head against the headrest he received from the ER against the window. "Wake me up when we get there?"

"Sure."

He didn't even have time to yawn before he felt himself falling back under all over again.

"Elrond….Elrond…..hey-"

"Hrm-whu-"

"I don't know which house is yours…."

Elrond blinked, sitting up a little. "Oh…right…sorry. Um it's the one with the white mail-right there." He pointed and Thranduil barely had time to turn into the driveway before he passed it completely. The house was not overly large but it was a fairly well sized home; it was a lovely gray color with amazing little details that even impressed Thranduil. Two cars were already in the driveway so he pulled off to the side a little, getting out to help Elrond out of the car as quickly as he could.

"You're sure your parents won't mind me staying right?"

"Yeah, they won't mind…..wait…you don't have stuff with you-"

"I packed a bag in my car while you were asleep, I had to turn around really quick and head back to the house, that's why we're here a little later than we would have been. Sorry."

"No..no it's okay." He held onto Thranduil's arm as they made their way slowly up the walkway and to the front door. His key was tangled in his pocket and Thranduil had to help him remove it, which caused him to think of anything but Thranduil touching him so he wouldn't get a boner right there on the front porch. His hands shook a little, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or how nervous he was all of a sudden, and it took a few attempts but he was able to unlock the door and let themselves into the warmth. "Oh um, be careful we have a dog and he likes to jump on people. Dad probably has him in the basement right now….Dad?"

Maglor almost dropped the pan he had been holding when Elrond's voice carried back to him from the foyer. He rushed into the hallway and smiled. "My _baby_!" Running down the hallway he wrapped his arms around him tight and held him. "I missed you so much!"

"Dad-ow-"

"Oh..sorry…sorry." he stepped back, smiling. "I'm so happy you're here, I was so worried you wouldn't come and I'd be alone on my birthday and-"

"You woulnd't be alone. Father would be here and-"

"Yes, well I wanted you here too and here you are…who's this?"

"Dad..this is Thranduil. My friend from school, the one I told you about? He brought me home."

"He brought you home? Why? Why weren't you driving? What happened?!"

"He had a little accident outside of the fraternity house. He was running and he slipped and fell on the ice and-"

"I hit my head….and I have a minor concussion but-" He cut off when Maglor squealed and looked almost pained himself. "Dad I'm okay, I promise. I just have to be watched for a while is all and Thranduil is going to stay here and help out so you don't have to worry, okay?"

Maglor was doing his best not to cry, as he was always an emotional wreck, but his voice cracked and broke. "Maedhros? Maedhros?!"

Elrond sighed, casting an apologetic look at Thranduil, and then his father came rushing up the stairs from the basement upon the cry of his husband. "What's wrong? What happened Maglor?" Maedhros walked over to him, pulling him close and holding him gently. He looked at Elrond and Thranduil, raising an eyebrow at them. "Elrond?"

"I have a minor concussion, Father, it's not that big of a deal, it's fine."

"You have a minor _concussion_? That's not fine! Why the hell didn't you call us?!"

"He couldn't…I'm sorry I should have gotten his phone and let you both know, that was my fault."

"What did you do to my boy?!"

Elrond bit his lip because when Maedhros got mad he got _really _mad and it was hard to calm him back down again. "Father, he didn't do anything. I was running on some ice and I slipped, I fell, and I hit my head. It was all my doing. The doctor said I should be fine in a few days, I just really want to sit down again, I'm really tired."

"Of course-you can sit-" Maglor sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Come along, Dear. We'll set you two up in the living room and-" He was trying not to just break down in tears again. He pulled Elrond into the living room, letting him sit on the big and squishy couch. "Here you go…do-you-want-…..something to eat?"

"Yes please, Papa," he smiled up at him. He only called Maglor Papa when he was extremely upset because it made him happy and less anxious. Maglor had horrible anxiety and was always in emotional distress. He refused to see a doctor about it because he was terrified of what a doctor might give him. He was happiest at home and in the kitchen, making meals for his family.

"What would you like, Sweetheart?"

"Anything, really, I'm super hungry."

"What does your friend like?" He dabbed at his eyes some more and walked over into the kitchen.

"He's a goat, he'll eat anything unhealthy really."

"Oh you boys, always making me worry over you so much. How about I make you both some macaroni and cheese? Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Papa."

Maglor smiled, a real smile, the one that could light up any room. He didn't smile like that often but when he did it made Elrond feel like he had done something right for once. Thranduil came into the room and sat by him on the couch, looking around at all of the nice decorations and simple touches that made the house feel like a real home. "Your house is really nice."

"Thanks, Papa decorated it."

Thranduil leaned into him a little, whispering. "I don't think your um…father…likes me very much. He glared at me and then told me if I caused your concussion, he was going to throw me threw your backdoor…I believe him."

Elrond rolled his eyes. "He's really not that bad, I swear. He's a big softie, you saw how he was with Papa? He's just overprotective but he can be really nice. Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything except help. You could have left me there but you didn't so that's what matters." He reached over and slid his hand into Thranduil's, squeezing a little, closing his eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"Just stay awake a little longer so you can eat and then you can sleep and I'll wake you up in four hours."

"Okay." Leaning against him, he only meant to close his eyes for a minute but when he woke again it was because Thranduil was gently shaking him. The living room was dark and he was laying on the couch, covered in a blanket. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep and your dad told me to let you so the mac and cheese is in the microwave staying warm."

"Oh….did they go to bed?"

"Yeah I think so. They told me if I needed to sleep that I could go get one of them and they'd set an alarm to go and wake you up but I told them I'd be okay. Your Dad is really nice but…wow he cries a lot, is he okay?"

"Maglor…Maglor's….he's emotionally unstable…that's the best way to describe him. I guess he wasn't always like that but I don't know…something happened to him and he just kinda…broke a little. So we tip-toe around him so we don't send him into an emotional spiral. But Father loves him and I do too, and I like it when he smiles because I know I've done something right. We just wish he would go see a doctor or something…you know? Get better."

"Why doesn't he? Do you want me to get you some food?"

"Yes please….he….he doesn't really trust doctors, he only goes when he absolutely has to but Maedhros as been trying to coax him into going to see someone. We don't know what's _actually _"wrong" with him, we just know that he has a lot of….covered up issues that we needs to address. But….I think if he went to see someone now and he quit being like that…Father wouldn't know what to do with himself. Because he's so used to taking care of him. Which…before you say that's unhealthy, they are madly in love with each other and have been happy for a long time."

"I wasn't going to judge, trust me, I have no room to judge." Het set a bowl of mac and cheese down in his lap, sitting beside him again. "They seem happy…they argue though a lot. I heard them yelling…I have no idea what was going on but…yeah…."

Elrond bit his lip a little. "I guess ever since we left for school, they've been fighting more because Papa is more upset than usual. It's sort of wearing Father down and I just wish they'd stop arguing all of the time. I mean, I know they love each other and are happy but…they really do argue a lot…it makes me worry." The mac and cheese was delicious, even though it came from a box, Maglor could make it taste as if it was made with love and unicorn horns if he wanted to. "Mmmm this is good."

"Yeah I had some earlier….I couldn't believe it was from a box. Your dad is like…an angel from Heaven or something."

Elrond smiled, laughing a little. "Yeah, that's Dad for you. He can turn anything into a foodgasm for your mouth." They were both soon laughing so hard, Elrond had trouble breathing; his sides ached and he handed his bowl back to Thranduil before laying back down again, still giggling. Thranduil kissed him this time before he fell back asleep which made his dreams absolutely perfect.


End file.
